


《助理全年无休》番外三 嫁衣

by baowenluotuo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baowenluotuo/pseuds/baowenluotuo
Kudos: 1





	《助理全年无休》番外三 嫁衣

李强打开门，发觉客厅黑着，摸索着想要开灯，随即又看见了屏风后荧荧烛光。复式客厅两层通透，屏风后那通红的光亮像一团鬼火似的，将这间大房子映得更加空旷。  
厉鬼索命般的阵势将男人唬得一愣，他怂怂地没敢开灯，换过了鞋向内摸索。  
饶过玄关，看得见沙发茶几倚靠在屏风一侧，那火光的来源便在屏风之后。长发的人影顶着个帽子，被火光投射在屏风之上。

李强看见人，推开行李就要往里走：“咋不开灯呢？在这坐着？”

“你站着！”方云舟喝他。

李强听话地站了，又将双手举过头顶，讪讪地问：“你干什么呢？”

“你管我……”方云舟低头鼓捣着什么，不耐烦地说，“你倒是回来做什么？”

“回来看你。”男人说着话，脚下又向前迈了两步。“砰”一声，是方云舟拍了桌子，李强的步伐再次被迫停顿。  
“宝宝别生气了。”他说。

“生气？”屏风上的影子抚着耳廓，晃了晃头，“我有那么作人吗，整天生气？”

“没，你最通情达理了，是我老惹你生气。”李强哄他。

“哦，那你倒是说说，你又怎么惹我了？”影子再次低下头，拖着长音问。

“就那个照片，当时就该扔了的。我大意了，随手放一边，就被我妈捡走了。”李强举着手坦白，“真就见过一回，前年我大娘介绍来的，那时候还没遇见你呢……真的，我这两年都没见过她，也不知道我妈还留着照片干啥。”

“相亲对象啊，我瞧着挺有福相的，怎么没成？”方云舟悠悠地问。

“条件太好了，我们村儿后面那两片山都他家的，还包了好几个鱼塘。又是留学生，相亲还趁着寒假。这条件我哪敢啊，我就实话说负了几十万的债，她爸妈就拽着她跑了。”

“你记得倒是清楚！”方云舟咬牙切齿，他就随口问问，竟然挖出这许多料，随即又不大相信，“这样的条件能找你相亲？”

“我俊呗！”李强“嘿嘿”憨笑，“她说我长得像她喜欢的G片男优。”

方云舟呛了一口，心道这家伙也太不要脸了，清清嗓子又问：“你妈说她连彩礼都下了，真是条件这么好，怎么能耽搁两年？怕还是心里喜欢你吧？”

李强沉吟片刻，痛心道：“怕是研究生毕业，发现用人单位只要大专，没找到工作吧？”

“噗呲”，方云舟终于被逗乐了，气息带动着烛火，使得他的影子也跟着一起摇晃。

李强见他终于笑了，忙捉准时机几步饶过屏风，就要熟练地将人拉进怀里。

“你别……”方云舟听见脚步声正要吼他，却见对方已经站在了他的面前。  
李强堪堪将手搭在方云舟的肩膀上，身体定格于伸手的这个姿势。两个人一个惊讶于对方的速度，一个震惊于入眼的造型，面面相觑。

方云舟将自己打扮成一身的古装。上身穿的是黑缎平金绣龙凤并鸳鸯戏水倒大袖圆领对襟袄，内衬大红交领中衣，下着大红平金绣龙凤云水马面裙，裙门搭拉到地上遮住两只脚。他头上戴的自然也不是帽子，而是一顶金点翠镶宝石凤冠，冠顶是二龙戏珠，下三层又有佛手瓜、蝙蝠、蝴蝶诸多装饰。  
他方才正在认真，却因李强冒失的动作躲了躲，肩膀撞到了身侧小几上放置的木盒。木盒的盒盖开着，里面挂着两排精致的首饰。李强打进屋起便见方云舟低头鼓捣着什么，原来竟是在试耳坠子。

“怎么今天有兴致穿成这样，”方云舟的耳饰只戴得一半，李强自他手中接过另一只，对着耳眼儿帮忙戴上，“原来是想骗我回来，并不是真的在生我的气。”

方云舟不言语，半仰着头抬眼看他。李强就着灯光，看清了他全身绣得都是龙啊凤啊的，样式却不像男装，头上还戴了顶唱戏才用得上的凤冠。肩头的手向上，在男孩的眼底抹过去。烛火将眼角的泪痣映出一抹赤色，冠底流苏一摇一晃地扫过脸颊上的胭脂。  
李强不懂得古人繁复的着装，虎愣愣地开口：“你今天扮的又是什么，皇后娘娘吗？”

方云舟闻言眨了眨眼，没有回答他这个无知的问题。他将男人抚上脸侧的手拉开，又向后靠了几寸，想让李强看仔细些。  
“好看吗？”他狡黠一笑，“我答应过你的。”

男人的呼吸重了些，高大的身子挡住烛光，将方云舟整个人都遮住了。方云舟以为他扑上来是想吻他，不成想男人的目标却是他的耳朵。  
“你做什么？”方云舟问。

李强摘掉了刚刚戴好的耳环，将木盒扣好远远地放到一边。“这个用不上了，收起来，省的摔了。”

温柔的手指换成了牙齿，咬啮之下微微痛痒的感觉唤醒了身体的记忆。眼前的男人，他已经有两个月没见了。当初也说好了要去北京找人的，只是每次同男人通电话都听见对面在忙。餐饮业的工作强度比他想象的要大上许多，方云舟能感受到李强体力的消耗，他难得地乖了许多，不随意挥霍男人对他的关心。  
距离结束只剩下两天的时间，王爱芬的到访使得方云舟发现记挂李强的人原来不止他一个，思念也只是人之常情。他终于忍耐不住，借助不知名女人的照片耍了个小心思，把李强匡了回来。  
“你抽烟了？”方云舟轻轻地说。这很奇怪，李强几乎不吸烟，更不会让方云舟闻见烟味儿。

“啊，就一根儿，对不住，我去刷牙……”李强退开身子，又被方云舟拉了回来。

“没事，被妈妈骂了吧，不哭，我补偿你。”方云舟吸了一口气，“偶尔闻闻还挺有味道的。”

许是今日妆容的缘故，李强的动作格外轻柔，生怕一不小心就将他撕碎了似的。李强将方云舟抱了起来，托着臀部将人放在了高几上。男孩的腰肢颤了一下，坐姿上似乎有些许不适，脸上的胭脂也好像更红了些。  
胸前有一排金属扣，倒是好解，李强却舍不得拆开太快。腰间的腰带却拧成麻花缠了好几圈，倒是比死结还要难解一些。好在中衣的袖口也算宽松，男人顺着手腕向上，总算摸到了温热的皮肉。  
“这也太难了，该怎么脱啊……”李强抱怨道。

不老实的脚趾攀上男人的腿，由膝盖到大腿向上打圈。李强才发现这人竟没穿鞋袜，马面裙虽端庄厚重，却也只有一条，自小腿向上向内探去竟是完全光裸的，内里什么都没穿。李强笑了一声，正要揭开裙摆去看时，却摸到了一条毛茸茸的东西。他低下头，发现那东西的尖端竟垂到了裙摆之外，是一条长长的狐尾。  
这小子真是穿成菩萨也盖不住骚，狐狸尾巴又露出来了。

李强很有耐心地半跪下身体，他含住方云舟的脚趾，又一边拉着尾尖轻扫男孩的脚踝。许是配合了妆容，方云舟的反应也羞答答的，呼吸声细微却急促。他动了动脚趾，马面裙的群门中央肉眼可见地鼓胀起来。  
这下总算到了火候，李强将裙摆向上掀，匆忙中却只拾起一片，下方却还有另一片交错相叠。鼓胀的部位更显眼了些，隐隐还露出了方云舟半条光裸的腿。李强愣了一下，终于懂得了马面裙的结构。见方云舟好似在笑他，好笑的表情中又带有几分催促，李强便用另一只手掀起了下方裙门，双手向两侧一拨，春光乍现。  
裙摆内侧果然未着寸缕，鲜红的里衬映出两条嫩白的长腿，中央的小家伙直愣愣地立着，身后垫着一条毛茸茸的黑色尾巴。

李强如今很乐意侍候他，只是方云舟坐的有些高了，李强便将太师椅拉过来一些，对坐着含住了他。方云舟股间动了动，却还是没出声。李强有些不满意，大手绕过去托起了屁股，找到臀缝之间的手柄。  
“嗯嗯嗯啊……”李强的动作带出了一串长长的猫叫，感受到口中之物的震颤，李强又作怪地猛吸了他几下。他抬眼想看男孩的表情，昏暗的烛火下却很难看清，男人又因此不满意起来。

方云舟又被抱到了地下，男人令他跪着，手扶住他的手找到位置，带动几下后，便让他自己动作起来。裙门再次耷拉下来，掩住诱人的春光，也遮住了方云舟前后伸入的两只手。下巴被扶了一下，方云舟便随着动作仰起头，哼着声向前膝行了两步，去咬李强的裤子。  
李强开始解自己的皮带，端头抽出来后扫到了方云舟的颧骨。男孩闭了闭眼睛，李强小心地将皮带自他眼前拿开，他又睁了眼，用牙齿将皮带向外咬出来。  
两个人的动作自此又急促了许多。

李强也早就硬了，拉下内裤后那东西便弹到了方云舟的鼻尖。他向前凑了凑，令方云舟含住吞吐。“啧啧”的水声伴随着呜咽的鼻音，李强忍不住想去按方云舟的头，夸张的凤冠却让他无从下手，只得把玩起两侧的穗子。身下方云舟的手也没停下动作，龙凤随着头部的摆动一摇一摇，裙摆下的狐尾也伴着节奏晃动。  
方云舟比李强先射了出来，他空虚地夹着尾巴，嘴下使力差点将李强咬疼。准备了许久，竟然就这样自己把自己玩射了。方云舟不开心，他将白液抹到李强的裤子上，挠他的腿。李强不让他退，扣住男孩的脖子将自己插得更深，使得冰凉的点翠的蝴蝶膈到了他的胯骨上。  
“我快了，你忍一下。”

这一声快了又是许久，直到方云舟的双唇发麻，喉咙都染满了腥膻的气味，李强才终于舒爽了。李强这一次射得比平时多，方云舟吞了一部分，没有含住，白液便顺着嘴角流了出来。李强的根部被他染上了红红的胭脂，衬着紫黑的皮肤还有那白浊的液体，看起来分外淫靡。他还在射，不让方云舟退开，眼看自己的根部在红唇内搅动，再随着动作一点点渗出白液。直到体内快意平息，李强仍旧掐着方云舟的下巴，欣赏他雨打落花般的脸。  
休息了一会，李强的体力恢复，丢在方云舟口中的身体复又有抬头的趋势。他这时才退了一步，肿胀的物什自方云舟口中滑了出来，带着白液由嘴角又滑到了下巴上。  
李强扶住男孩的腰让人站起来，帮他理了理衣襟，又用袖子擦干净男孩的下巴，用手指擦掉混乱的胭脂。男人终于发现了这套衣服的好处，裙摆一旦放下又是衣冠楚楚，只有当事人才看得见裙底掩藏的尾尖和眼角染红的情欲了。  
方云舟今天叫得不多，也不知是不是不满足才格外沉默。李强将他拦腰扛上了肩头，带着蜡烛将人扛进了健身室里。

健身室内也是一片漆黑，李强将方云舟放在了器材上面，将烛台立上不远处的小桌。李强将男孩身体翻转，面朝下架在器械上面，身体前倾向下趴，胯腹处垫着屁股抬高，双脚落地。他掀开身后的裙摆掖进腰带里，拍了拍男孩的屁股，令他双腿再分开些。挺翘的屁股一晃，又带动了拖地的长尾巴。  
方云舟乖乖趴着，听见男人远去的脚步声，心想他该是去找套了。他说不要用，男人应了他，却还是没回来。过了足够数好几百只羊驼的时间，方云舟趴得屁股都凉了，他动了动腿，身后竟然打起闪电来。  
方云舟被唬了一跳，心想怎么突然变了天，他回头想要叫男人，突然意识到这光亮竟是闪光灯。他觉得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，即便室内只有两个人，这频繁的灯光和拍照声带来的却是暴露于千万人面前的刺激。他心里害怕，两只手向后想要抓住些什么，嘴里喊着“哥哥”。他抓住了一只手，是李强的手，随即眼前仅有的光亮也不见了，他的眼睛被蒙住了。

“强哥，哥……”方云舟有些不安，不停地叫人。

这次轮到李强不开口了，他选择肢体交流，舍弃了语言。他说得越少，方云舟的声音就越多。

折腾一路，方云舟的狐尾有些松动，掉了一截出来。李强贴心地帮他按了回去，打开了开关。将人抱回来的时候李强便发现了这个玄机，那狐尾规格不小，还是可以震动的。  
方云舟的两股如同触电一般颤了一下，嘴里哼唧出声。李强满意地听到了动静，大发慈悲地握了握男孩的手，指肚相互摩擦以示奖励。他又走到了男孩的面前，轻轻抬起他被黑布条蒙住半边的脸，将阳物向他口中送去。已经吃过一回，方云舟不愿意老是这个姿势，偏头躲开了。见他不听话，李强坏心地将狐尾的震动调到最高。方云舟委屈地“嘤”了出来，抓紧了李强的手不停地摇。  
“慢一点……嘤……我这样坚持不久的嗯啊……”

“乖，摄像头开着呢。”李强拍了拍方云舟的脸，缓缓开口催促。

方云舟呜咽着张开嘴，李强也如约再次调整了狐尾。

李强听着方云舟哼哼，解了第一颗金属扣，将手掌探进中衣里，果然没穿旁的衣服。他摸了摸久违的骨肉，知道方云舟喜欢力度，便微微使力在他胸前按捏起来。方云舟的叫声又大了些，他卖力地吞吐着李强的身体，又不忘了用鼻音挤出令男人满意的呻吟。直到他抓住了男人的手，撒娇般不停地摇晃，李强便知道他又到了火候。  
丝带打了个活结，一伸手便扯了下来，叼在了男人的嘴里。方云舟乍见光亮有些不适，眨巴着眼睛去看李强，却被他掐住下巴回过头，看见自己撅得高高的白屁股。李强手里拿了个烛台，正缓缓靠近他的肉体，将淫靡的场景映衬得愈发光亮。方云舟的双腿兴奋得微微颤抖，连看自己的眼神都迷醉了。  
“强哥……”他喃喃地叫。

男人手中的烛台角度倾斜起来，高度也调整到安全的距离，赶在方云舟情绪迸发的瞬间滴落在他光裸的臀上。  
“嗯嗯啊……啊……哥……哥哥……嗯……”方云舟眼光涣散，两条腿剧烈地抽搐，口中胡乱呓语。李强见他这样，便牵了他的手，轻轻拍他的腰。直到他整个人都瘫软了，李强才帮他关了狐尾的震动，又缓缓地拔了出来。

李强得以窥见振动棒的全貌，这东西当真不小，虽及不上他自己的尺寸，但顶端粗圆，周身遍布凸起的按摩点，难怪能禁得住那样大一条狐尾。他算是看出来，方云舟这次准备了许久。肠道被他润滑得湿湿的，振动棒被抽了出来，还连带出丝丝粘液。  
方云舟两眼焦距已失，眼下泪痣泡在汗水之中，连上挑的眼线都显出餍足的疲态来。李强弯下身，揉了揉他的穴口，在刚刚烫出的花瓣上落下一个吻。

真正进入的时候方云舟甚至没有发觉，直到李强动了好多下，他才发现生硬的震动棒换成了温热的肉体。方云舟动了动屁股，被李强打了一巴掌，让他将腰再抬高些。他听话地踮起脚，气息在男人的冲击之下再度急促了起来。  
李强射过一回，时间更加久了。他体力足够，便不着急，五浅一深地慢慢磨着肠道，一边拉着男孩的双手扯大锯。  
方云舟有些累，倒不是身体上的疲乏，而是震动棒在体内插得太久，后穴的创伤连带着下肢都没了力气。

李强看他双腿无力，心疼他趴了这么久，暂时退了出来，将人仰躺着抱到拉伸床上。依照男人的本意，是想将人吊起来操的，可惜他将人折腾狠了，便只吊起了两只脚。  
疲乏的小穴尚未合拢，再次被粗壮的物件填了进去。李强不急着动，他只占了穴，便沿着小腿到大腿吻他汗水的痕迹。  
黑色的袄子终于被脱掉了，中衣也被扯落肩头露出赤裸的胸膛。大红的中衣、鲜红的裙衬，将方云舟白皙的皮肤映衬成淡粉色。李强最喜欢方云舟穿红，此刻他的身体完全被男人打开着、绑缚着、禁锢着，迷离的目光配合妩媚的眼线，浑身都如同被水涝过一般，像是刚刚被降服的一只为祸千年的狐狸。妖娆入骨的十尾狐狸，李强心想。

闪光灯定时闪烁，工作得尽职尽责。两人和好后，这间房就拆掉了双面镜，取而代之的是没有死角的摄像头。  
黑夜的拍摄私密又刺激，他们也是第一次尝试灭了灯玩。两侧的红烛随着动作微微摇曳，见证了一场神圣又热烈的仪式。  
直到红烛燃尽，李强筋疲力竭地泄进了方云舟的身体里。他紧贴着他的身体，手中握着的是早已散乱的发髻。胸口被男孩发狠地吸了一个个连环圈，红印子套着红印子。

强哥，你看我做的衣裳，好不好看？


End file.
